Blue Rose
by AlarisTheDruid
Summary: A night elf, hunter named Quail Silversong has recently moved with her family from Northrend to Ashenvale. She is very adventurous and one day decides to explore the enchanted forest outside her house to find another nightelf boy spying on a group of intruding orcs. They are caught and kidnapped, they try to escape together as friends.. and maybe later on they become more than that


Chapter 1- Exploration

Quail gazed at the target as she pulled back the arrow and took careful aim, her mentor, master Bogwin stood nearby watching her practice. She fired, hitting the tree that the target was on. So close! She thought. She looked at master Bogwin and waited for approval. The other thero-shan (students) were lined up behind him also waiting to be tested. Master Bogwin nodded, "Good, but you mustn't be too hesitant." Quail took a deep breath and picked up her last arrow. She aimed and fired this one a little faster than before, it made a hiss as she released it. The arrow had struck near the bullseye. A little burst of pride rushed through her. She glanced back at her mentor. He seemed proud as he spoke, "Very good Quail, you are finished." Quail set the bow down on the grass and returned to the back of the line getting congratulated by a couple of her friends. She listened to the sounds of the forest surrounding them as she watched the others practice.

~later that evening~

A small gust of wind picked up as Quail walked home, her long dark hair done in a messy braid. The dark forest of Ashenvale towered over her. Im going to be late. She thought as she glanced at the darkening sky. In moments she could see her small house near Raynewood Retreat. She could eventually see it in the distance. Moments later and she headed up the porch stairs to her house and walked in. "Im back, guys!" She called, setting her book bags down then heading to her room plopping onto the bed she had missed so much. "Quail, you've decided to come home." Called a teasing voice from another room. "Sorry I'm late, Minn'da (mother)!" Quail's whole body ached from walking and training all day, the only thing she wanted was peace. She pulled covers over herself and closed her eyes, moments went by with no thoughts and sleep eventually consumed her.

Quail woke up later that night, feeling well slept but it was not morning. The room was dark. She sighed, Well there goes my sleep schedule. She looked at her window as two wisps drifted by. She got up and decided to stare at the forest that was just outside her little house. Her eyes widened as her eyes instantly fell on the figure of a white colored wolf who stood who at the edge of the forest, looking around curiously, the moonlight shone on him. Excited, she slipped on her boots and put her furry leather coat on, then headed quietly out of her room. Quail stepped outside and went around her house to see the beautiful creature again up close, except she saw him disappear in the undergrowth. She sighed and sat down in the damp grass and gazed into the woods, savoring the night's cold scent.

Moments went by and she couldn't resist the urge to explore the forest.

Pushing spiny branches from her face and making her way through thorns and shrubs, she entered the unknown darkness. The forest was somewhat new to her since she recently moved here a couple months ago from the cold regions of Northrend. A small wisp drifted by in front of her, its faint glow perked her interest. She began to follow it a little until it was too high to see. When it was out of sight she could see a figure crouching by some shrubs and recognized the shape of a night elf no shorter than she was, he had long green hair, and big glowing eyes, reminding her of an owl, he wore mostly leather and she spotted I small staff laying in the grass next to him. She took a step forward, a twig cracked under her foot and he instantly turned to look at her in fear. When he realized she was a night elf like himself he looked so relieved as his shocked face softened and he signaled her to be quiet, pressing his index finger to his lips and quietly shooshing her. She walked over to sit beside him, "Who are you?" Quail whispered. He ignored her question and pointed to a small group of green-skinned humanoids. Orcs. Her eyes widened, she had never seen them before but heard so many things about them. She could hear them speaking to each other in orcish. One of them held a small club and the other two had axes, they all wore thick red armor. "We shouldn't be here." Quail whispered. "We could get caught." She added. He sighed and nodded, "Okay, but be super quiet." He whispered back. She stood up quietly and helped him up, he brushed some leaves off his leather tunic. They both froze when they heard a yell from one of the orcs. They looked back and saw two of the orcs running towards them, the one with the club closest to the two night elves. "Run!" Quail shouted. They turned and sped off, Quail following the boy. Feel bubbled in her stomach, she could hear one of the orcs breathing heavily as he got closer and closer. She ran faster catching up to her new friend. "Give up elves!" They heard an orc shout in common. They kept running, Quail ignored the sharp thorns that pierced her skin. All of a sudden there was a log in front of her and she stumbled over it, twisting an ankle as she fell. The boy turned and tried to help her up, until she saw him knocked in the head with a stone. He collapsed and she gasped as she felt a large pain on the side of her head and her and she fell unconscious.


End file.
